dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Arkhamverse)
Batman was a superhero, who lived in Gotham City. Biography ''Batman: Assault on Arkham After tracking down the Riddler in order to learn the location of a dirty bomb that the Joker was planning to use, Batman saved him from Amanda Waller's guards and returned him to Arkham Asylum. A few days later, he discovered Harley Quinn vandalizing a department store. She claimed to simply be coveting a new line of dolls, her manic heartbeat making it difficult for Batman's Detective Mode to discern whether or not she was telling him the truth. Suspicious, Batman nevertheless left Harley for the police to return her to Arkham, and unknowingly helping the Suicide Squad begin their infiltration of the facility. Later, he rescued a woman from Victor Zsasz. Returning to the Batmobile, he was contacted by Alfred about a possible "code yellow" at Arkham Asylum, though security footage showed everything to be normal, until the presence of a guard who wasn't working that night told Batman that it was being looped. Racing to the island, Batman found it on full alert and found the Suicide Squad breaking into the asylum's evidence room. A fight broke out, naturally, with Batman taking on the Squad's various skills and stolen weapons. He was facing off with Black Spider in the rafters, when a huge explosion interrupted them. King Shark, Killer Frost, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and Harley Quinn fled the scene. "Black Spider" emerged from the wreckage, carried Batman's utility belt as a trophy, and was apparently set to go down in history as the man who killed the Bat. The Suicide Squad made it to the Medical Center as part of a plan to disarm the bombs that were implanted their necks with the Riddler's help. "Black Spider" stood guard while Riddler attempted to use voltage from the electroshock chairs to overload and disable the rest of the Squad's implants. Waller tried to contact Deadshot mid-process, and realized she was being double-crossed and attempted to blow the bombs. Tragically, only King Shark's went off, his super tough hide proving too thick for the shocks to work, which didn't explain why "Black Spider" was still standing. Batman, having switched costumes with Spider during the explosion, dropped the disguise just as the Joker burst into the room, opened fire, and spirited both Harley and her hammer away. Batman gave chase, but was temporarily taken out of action when one of Joker's bullets grazed his temple. He recovered in time to prevent a mass break-out of all the other Arkham inmates and chased after Joker and Harley's stolen helicopter in the Batwing. The helicopter eventually crashed into a skyscraper. He faced off with Harley while Deadshot and Joker fought one floor down. Batman defeated Harley, and disarmed the bomb that Joker had planted inside her mallet, just in time. A day later, with Arkham back under control, but both Joker and Deadshot missing, Batman confronted Waller in her office, and warned her to stop her games, or there wouldn't be a next time. After that, he leaves her. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Amanda Waller - Enemy. *Deadshot - Enemy. *Harley Quinn - Enemy. *Captain Boomerang - Enemy. *Black Spider - Enemy; deceased. *Killer Frost - Enemy. *King Shark - Enemy; deceased. *Alfred - Ally. *Commissioner Gordon - Ally. *The Joker - Enemy. *The Riddler - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Arkhamverse (1 film) **''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' - Kevin Conroy Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' Assault on Arkham - Batman 01.jpg Batman face.png Assault-on-Arkham-6.jpg batman_arkham_asylum_online_gmt-pritmaster-v2-14784.jpg AoA Batman Riddler.jpg Cbr-BatmanQuizzesHarleyQuinnInBatmanAssaultOnArkhamClip798.jpg mark-reviews-batman-assault-on-arkham-0eb36ea1-66be-4369-8f0d-ba22c7462d49.jpg AoA Batman.jpg King Shark BAOA 02.png Batman (BAOA).png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h22m57s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h16m11s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h15m40s208.png Tumblr nb1j43n3cv1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr nb1j43n3cv1rl14rno2 1280.png King Shark BAOA 03.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h53m34s164.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h56m08s170.png batman assault on arkham.png See Also * Batman Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Heroes Category:Wayne Family Category:Detectives Category:Arkham City Inmates Category:Characters with Martial arts skills